The present invention relates to a support member/header that spans the opening to a shower or bathtub stall, wherein the door or doors that are used to close off the stall are supported by the header.
The term “shower stall” as used herein refers to any enclosed area such as a shower area or a bathtub stall or any type of room. Shower stalls often are enclosed by two or more sliding doors which hang from, and are supported by, a header which spans the opening to the shower stall. This header typically is a metal header, often an extruded aluminum member, secured at both its ends to walls via brackets. While the shower doors may be made of glass, providing a good view of the attractive tile work in the shower stall, the header, which is made of metal, blocks that view.